Other Times, Other Customs
by AymayA
Summary: Hanssen. Serena. Sweden.
1. Chapter 1

_**Most of this story is already written. It was a challenge from a friend which lead to me writing this as I have never written any kind of fanfiction before. Your feed back would be greatly appreciated. I will not comment too much on the plot as I think it's better to discover as you go along. I hope people enjoy it, let me know if you do and also let me know if you think it's gone awry anywhere. I hope to keep the updates regular but it depends on work commitments.  
**_

* * *

_Man märker andras fel och glömmer sina egna._

_(We notice faults of others and easily forget our own.)_

* * *

Hanssen drummed his fingers impatiently on his desk. He checked his watch. It was one minute past the time Ms Campbell had agreed to come to his office. He looked towards the table in the corner of his office where he had laid out the various files and reports needed. The hospital was undergoing an annual review for the Trust and the level of detail required on all aspects of the hospital's running was exhaustive. He had spent the morning with Zoe Hanna preparing the Emergency Department aspect of the final report and then meeting with various executive administrators which caused him to miss lunch, he'd had a conference call with two Board members and then did his rounds. He had allocated the late afternoon to focusing on the surgical side with his Executive Director of Surgery. He glanced at his watch again, his Executive Director of Surgery who was now two minutes late.

Admittedly, Ms Campbell was not usually late without a valid reason and of all the people he had to coordinate the compiling of this report with she was the most efficient, so he should show her some leniency. He knew her last surgery had been over an hour ago but that she had rounds after that, so perhaps that was where the delay lay.

He pondered for a moment his current working relationship with Ms Campbell. After his sabbatical and all that had occurred surrounding that his relationship with Ms Campbell had been strained to say the least. He had known of course when he hired her that she was ambitious and he had not been overly surprised to discover she was after his job. He had chosen her to be his Executive Director of Surgery for two reasons, one being he thought it might placate her, he certainly knew it would placate the Board, and secondly because he wanted to keep an eye on her. She was an intriguing woman. Smarter and sharper than most people he came into contact with, but without the awkwardness that sometimes came with such intellect. Serena Campbell could charm the birds from the trees and, he had no doubt, convince them that being eaten was a good idea. It was better to have her on your side than against you and so he had decided to try and harness her ambition and efficiency for the betterment of the hospital, because that was their only commonality. They both wanted what was best for the hospital and the patients. Where they differed perhaps was how they went about achieving it. Although he had to admit that until seven or eight months ago he and Ms Campbell were very much on the same page regards what needed to be done to bring about change and efficiency at Holby. That had changed somewhat in the intervening months.

After the incident involving her mother's care on Keller Hanssen had seen a change in Ms Campbell. A hardness and anger, brought about by sadness and fear for her mother's future he knew, but he had worried then that she would undo everything that had been achieved at Holby through her sheer doggedness to punish the system for failing her mother. And whilst he understood her need for action, he could not allow her to ruin not only Keller and Nurse Lane's career but her own career as well.

Fortunately, her mother had made good progress and Ms Campbell had eventually dropped her complaint. There had been a cooling period during which they had endeavoured to avoid each other as much as possible, he was certain this was as deliberate on Ms Campbell's part as it was his.

Now, three months after she had dropped her complaint, things appeared to be back on an even keel, much as they had been when he first hired her. Of course, everything that had happened had left an aftertaste that could not be ignored but it did not affect the current state of play.

There was a knock at his door.

'Come in.' he said as he checked his watch again. Three minutes late. He stood up as Serena appeared with a stack of files beneath one arm and balancing two cups of coffee and a small brown paper bag in her hands as she struggled with the door.

'You were delayed.' He said, more as a statement of fact than a question. He came around his desk and watched her leave the cups on the table and then plonk the files down next to them.

Serena checked her watch. 'Dammit, maybe if I'd shoved that old granny out of the way getting to the lift I wouldn't be so dreadfully late.' She said, rolling her eyes.

Hanssen made no reply but approached the table and took a seat next to her. Serena placed one of the coffees beside him and opened the paper bag leaving it in front of him so he could view the contents.

'If your day has been anything like mine you'll need the caffeine and sugar hit too.' She said. She took a sip from her coffee and opened up a file.

'Thank you.' Hanssen said, mildly surprised at her thoughtfulness. He took a sip from his coffee and was again surprised to discover she knew how he liked his coffee, when to his knowledge he had never told her.

* * *

_Some weeks later...  
_

Serena arrived to a packed conference room where Elliot Hope was presenting on the latest developments on the Hertzig. The entire hospital Board, several senior consultants, registrars and one or two nervous F1's Elliot had brought along and were now terrified at being in the presence of the entire hospital hierarchy were gathered around the table and some seated by the wall.

Henrik Hanssen was, as usual, holding court at the head of the conference table. He noticed Serena as she entered.

'Not late am I?' she asked, checking her watch. No, she was dead on time.

'No, not at all.' He replied.

'I wasn't expecting such a crowd.' She whispered.

'The Board's tour of the hospital overran and when they heard of Professor Hope's presentation they asked to stay for it.' Hanssen explained. He looked around the room for a spare chair but could not see one, so he stood up and offered Serena his.

'No, no, it's fine. I'll get another. Or turf an F1 out of theirs!' she joked.

But Hanssen insisted and so she sat and he disappeared from the room for a moment and returned with another chair which he brought to the head of the table next to Serena's and sat down. She smiled gratefully at him again. He really was quite the gent. Hanssen awkwardly returned the smile, suddenly aware that because he was sitting so closely to Ms Campbell due it being so packed around the table, they're knees were touching. He manoeuvred slightly to rectify the situation but found that either his knees must touch Ms Campbell's or Terence Cunningham's leg, and Ms Campbell was the more acceptable option.

Serena felt Hanssen's knee against her leg under the table. She glanced quickly at him as he fidgeted in his seat. She felt his knee move away from her and she supressed a smile. She had noticed that Hanssen's aversion to physical contact bordered on phobic, therefore she was surprised to feel the pressure of his knee return seconds later.


	2. Chapter 2

_Annans skada glömmes snart._

_(The damage of another is soon forgotten.)_

* * *

Six months later Hanssen was once again sitting at his desk, checking his watch and waiting for Ms Campbell. It was five minutes to 9 o'clock. Terence Cunningham was due at 9.30am and he had arranged for Serena to arrive before Cunningham in order to discuss matters with her before the Chairman arrived to force his input into matters.

He glanced towards the table in the corner. This time instead of files and paperwork there was a pot of coffee, some croissants and fruit. He knew Ms Campbell was coming off a nightshift and thought she might appreciate some breakfast seeing as he was delaying her by calling this meeting at short notice.

There was a knock at his door and Serena entered without waiting for a reply.

'Mr Hanssen.' She said, with a tired nod.

'Good morning Ms Campbell.' Hanssen replied brightly. 'How was your shift?'

'Long.' Came the short reply. Serena hoped this meeting wasn't going to drag, all she wanted was food and her bed.

Hanssen stood up and came around his desk. 'There is some coffee… if you'd like.' He said, gesturing towards the table. He saw Serena's face light up. 'Why don't you help yourself to some breakfast?' He suggested.

Serena did not need to be told twice. But she paused as she filled a coffee cup and turned suspiciously to look at him.

'What's this meeting about?' she asked. 'Who else is coming?'

'I have a meeting with Mr Cunningham in half an hour.' He answered, ignoring her first question.

'So is all this for him or for me?' she asked, nodding at the food. 'Because usually I'm lucky to get cold coffee and stale biscuits.'

'My assistant arranged it. She misjudged how long my morning meetings were going to last.' Hanssen said.

'Well I'm glad she did!' Serena replied brightly, grabbing a croissant and sitting down. 'So, are you going to tell me why I'm here or is it a secret?'

Hanssen cleared his throat slightly. 'Well, I've been in contact with Professor Andersson.' He began.

Professor Karl Andersson was the head of a hospital in Stockholm who had approached Holby City about setting up an exchange programme for interns. Hanssen and Serena had both worked on creating the link which would be beneficial to both hospitals.

Before Hanssen could continue there was another knock at his door. He glanced at it in annoyance. 'Yes?' he called out. He was not any less annoyed when Terence Cunningham appeared. 'You're early.' He said, before Cunningham could get a word out.

'Yes, well, I have another appointment later so I thought you wouldn't mind getting started earlier.' Cunningham caught sight of Serena. 'Ms Campbell, good morning. I didn't realise you would be in attendance.' He gave her a forced smile.

'Ms Campbell and I are in the middle of discussing matters at the moment, if you could return…' Hanssen said but was cut off by Cunningham ignoring him and sitting down next to Serena.

'You two go ahead. Don't let me interrupt.' Cunningham told him, reaching for a coffee. 'Does he always go all out like this for his meetings with you?' he asked Serena. 'Can't remember the last time he put on a spread like this for me.' Cunningham glanced back at Hanssen, taking in the Swede's rigid posture and dour expression. 'Oh I'm sorry. Have I interrupted something other than hospital business?'

'Of course not.' Hanssen retorted.

'Good.' Cunningham gave the forced smile again. 'Anything to do with the hospital can be discussed in front of me then so carry on.'

Serena had not spoken. Instead she enjoyed observing this display between Hanssen and the Chairperson whilst eating her croissant. She didn't understand why Hanssen was seemed so reluctant to discuss the matter in front of Cunningham. The Board were aware that they had been in talks with the Swedish hospital.

Hanssen sighed irritably before continuing. Reminding Cunningham of Prof Andersson and the hospital in Stockholm.

'Ah yes, I remember.' Cunningham nodded.

'He suggested we meet with him. Get a feel for their F1 programme first hand as opposed to reading endless reports.' Hanssen continued.

'Meet with him?' Serena and Cunningham asked simultaneously.

Hanssen nodded. 'I have made arrangements and…'

'Meet with him in Sweden?' Cunningham asked.

'Stockholm. Yes.' Hanssen answered.

'And you've already made arrangements?' Cunningham asked. 'Don't you think I should have heard about this before you "made arrangements" Henrik?'

'You have been abroad.' Hanssen reminded him. 'And I have discussed the matter with a number of other Board members, even though it was stated at the last Board meeting that Ms Campbell and I should proceed as we saw fit with this matter.'

Cunningham went quiet.

'When does he want to meet?' Serena asked.

'Next week.' Hanssen said. 'Flights are booked for Tuesday.'

'Blimey, don't waste any time you Swedes do you?' Serena said.

'Hang on, hang on.' Cunningham interrupted again. 'Who's going?'

'Ms Campbell and I shall meet with him.' Hanssen replied coolly.

Serena raised her eyebrows in surprise. 'We shall?'

'Do you really think having the Director and Executive Director AWOL at the same time is a good idea?' Cunningham asked.

'Hardly AWOL.' Hanssen replied. He took a quick look at Serena trying to gauge her reaction. This was not how he had intended to inform her. 'It's a few days and it is for the benefit of the hospital.' He couldn't tell if Serena was in favour of the idea or not.

'Still, I think it would be better if you and I go to meet this Andersson bloke and Ms Campbell remain here to run the hospital.' Cunningham said.

Serena looked at him beadily. Hanssen also looked wary of this idea.

'Ms Campbell has been working on this with me from the outset. It would be up to Ms Campbell and I to put in place a fitting programme for Holby. Therefore, logically, you must admit that it makes more sense for Ms Campbell to be present in Stockholm to observe and discuss the finer details with Prof Andersson.' Hanssen rattled off his little speech briskly, hoping to leave Cunningham with little leeway to argue.

* * *

Hanssen stood in the departures area of the airport with his suitcase by his side and a briefcase in his hand. Serena took a deep breath as she approached him. She checked her watch briefly. She was exactly on time. The man obviously arrived early for everything. She plastered a smile on her face as he turned and saw her. This was certainly going to be an interesting few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**I cannot promise that all updates will arrive this promptly but I wanted the story to get started properly as quickly as possible. Thanks to those who have reviewed already.**

* * *

_Döm ej allt du ser, Tro ej allt du hör, Gör ej allt du kan, Säg ej allt du vet, Förtär ej allt du har, Låt ingen veta vad du har i hjärtat eller pungen._

_(Do not judge all you see, do not believe all you hear, do not do all you can, do not say all you know, do not eat all you have, let no one know what you have in your heart or in your wallet.)  
_

* * *

Waiting for the plane to take off Serena glanced at Hanssen sitting by the window. He looked extremely uncomfortable due to his height and the restricted leg room. He caught her looking at him and she plastered another smile on her face. She had a feeling she would be faking a lot of smiles over the next few days.

'Do you go back to Stockholm very often?' she asked.

'Not very.' Was the clipped reply. In fact it was almost exactly year since he had taken his sabbatical and gone to Sweden.

'Do you have a lot of family there?' she asked.

'No.'

Serena decided that was enough of an attempt at making conversation and turned away, glancing at the teenage boy sitting to her left in the aisle seat. He looked about 16 or 17, with longish blonde hair and was engrossed in some book she couldn't see the cover of.

'Did your daughter mind you going away for a few days?' Hanssen asked suddenly.

'Would it make any difference if she did?' Serena asked. Hanssen had given her less than a week's notice for this trip.

'You could have told me if it was too inconvenient for you.' He said.

She could have, she thought, but remembering his treatment of Cunningham it was clear Hanssen's mind had been made up before he even booked the tickets. Saying she didn't want to go would only have caused further tensions by upsetting his plans and they were both still treading on eggshells a little around each other. She still wasn't sure why he had been so adamant that she travel to Stockholm. It was not because he enjoyed her company that was certain.

'Why were you so dead against Cunningham making the trip?' she asked.

Hanssen quirked an eyebrow. 'What use would Mr Cunningham have been? I would have been better off going alone and saving the cost of the ticket than have Cunningham accompany me.'

Serena smirked slightly. It was no secret that there was no love lost between the two men. 'You could have gone alone.' She said.

Hanssen gave a slight twitch of his head.

'Or were you afraid if left behind I might stage a coup in your absence?' she asked roguishly.

Hanssen's lips twitched. 'I'll admit the thought did cross my mind but I ruled it out as unlikely given that you and dear Mr Cunningham do not appear to be on such good terms lately.' He replied and Serena smiled.

He doesn't miss much, she thought. It was true her patience with Mr Cunningham's simpleminded and bullish tactics had worn thin and she had begun distancing herself from the Chairman a few months ago.

* * *

Almost two hours into the flight Serena put down the journal she had been reading and stretched as much as she could given her confines. She glanced towards the window of the plane.

'Won't be much longer.' Hanssen told her. 'We passed over Malmo some time ago.'

Serena craned her neck to see a little out of the window. 'Is that snow?' she asked.

'Yes. Winter started earlier this year and there was heavy snowfall all over the country for the last week.' He informed her. 'I hope you have brought sufficiently warm clothing.'

'You could have told me this yesterday.' Serena replied wryly.

Perhaps I should have, Hanssen thought, mildly scolding himself for not thinking to do so.

'Stockholm itself didn't get as much snow, though temperatures have been very low.' He said. 'We seem to be making good progress,' he observed, 'those are some of the islands of Stockholm's archipelago.' He indicated out the window.

Serena leaned over him to get a better look. He watched her expression soften as she took in the sight of Sweden below them.

'It's quite something isn't it?' She murmured.

'Yes.' He replied softly.

The plane changed course and tilted, causing Serena to lurch forward and put her hand on Hanssen's leg to steady herself.

'Sorry.' She apologised immediately and straightened up, sitting back in her seat.

'It's alright.' He said gently and his lips almost reached a smile.

* * *

Serena followed Hanssen's brisk stride along the platform of the _tunnelbana,_ Stockholm's underground. She herself couldn't see why they didn't just get a taxi but Hanssen insisted that this would be quicker.

The train arrived and the carriage they entered was packed so that they had to stand by the doors with their cases. Tired and squashed Serena struggled to keep her balance when the train came to the first stop and lurched to a halt.

'Two more stops.' Hanssen told her.

It was not long until it reached the second stop and again Serena's balance was almost lost until she became aware of an arm encircling her back. She grabbed hold of Hanssen's coat and threw him a thankful look.

For the next few minutes until they reached their destination they avoided each other's gaze. Both pretending that Hanssen's arm was not wrapped around her supportively and that she was not still clinging to his coat.

* * *

They emerged from the _tunnelbana _station into the sharp chill of the afternoon air and walked a few yards down the street before turning off onto a different street until Hanssen came to a halt outside what looked to be a residential building.

Serena wondered briefly when, if ever, they would get to the hotel. She followed Hanssen inside, surprised that he had a key.

'Uh where is this?' she asked.

'This is where we shall be staying.' He replied.

'We're not staying in a hotel?' her surprise was evident from her tone as she followed him into an old elevator.

'No.' he hesitated a moment. 'I didn't see the point in spending hospital money on a hotel when we could stay here free of charge.'

They emerged from the lift Hanssen lead her to another door which he unlocked.

'And who owns this place?' she asked as they entered the apartment.

'I do.'


	4. Chapter 4

_Det som göms i snö kommer fram vid tö._

_(What is hidden in snow is revealed at thaw.)_

* * *

To say that the high ceilinged apartment was sparsely furnished was an understatement. Hanssen had shown Serena to a room with a large mahogany bed, a wardrobe, dressing table and chair. A thick rug covered the wooden floor and long white drapes surrounded the windows. After freshening up she made her way to the kitchen passing what appeared to be the living-room which contained only a couch, two armchairs and a coffee table. The kitchen also contained only the bare essentials, although she noticed as Hanssen opened the refrigerator door that it was fully stocked. Someone had obviously been shopping.

'Does anyone live here?' she asked.

'No.' Hanssen replied. 'Is your room satisfactory?' he asked.

'Yes, it's… lovely. Thanks.'

Hanssen gave a nod and removed some food. 'I thought we could have something light to eat here and then go for dinner somewhere later. If that suits you?'

'Yes.' Serena nodded. 'Sounds good.'

They weren't meeting Andersson until tomorrow morning and she couldn't imagine how they were going to fill the time until then. She didn't normally struggle to make conversation with people but Hanssen appeared oblivious to her usual tactics of charm and wit which worked on everyone else. She had seen brief flashes of his dry humour when she attempted to joke with him but he had stonewalled her few attempts at flirting so she didn't bother with that ploy anymore.

The doorbell went and Hanssen paused in his preparation of the food. He looked mildly puzzled before going to answer the door. Serena waited in the kitchen until she heard voices, another man and a woman speaking Swedish.

'_Det är så härligt att se dig min kära Henrik.' _A woman's voice.

She could hear Hanssen's softly spoken reply but could not make out any words. Serena stood up and walked into the living-room where Hanssen stood with an elderly woman who appeared to be hugging him and a middle-aged man, not as tall as Hanssen but at least 6 foot, with a pleasant smile when he noticed Serena.

'Hej.' He said.

'Hello.' Serena replied. The elderly woman looked at her in surprise and then broke into a wide grin.

'_Henrik, har du en fru? _she exclaimed.

'_Nej, nej' _Hanssen replied hurriedly. 'Ms Campbell is a work colleague. We are here on business for a few days.' He explained.

'Colleague?' the elderly woman asked sounding confused.

'Yes, we work together.' Hanssen turned to Serena. 'Ms Campbell, this is Alma and Ivar Backlund. Ivar takes care of the apartment for me.'

'It's nice to meet you.' Serena replied, shaking Ivar's proffered hand.

Alma walked over to her and gripped both her hands, looking at her intently.

'What is your name?' she asked.

'Uh Serena. Serena Campbell.' Serena smiled, though the woman's proximity and intsense gaze made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

'You are not married?' Alma asked, searching Serena's hand for a ring.

'No.' Serena shook her head.

'Mamma!' Ivar said in warning tone.

Alma smiled brightly at her. 'Henrik is handsome, yes?'

Serena raised her eyebrows in surprise. Hanssen twitched nervously.

'Yes...' Serena replied, what else could she do but agree she reasoned. She noticed Hanssen appeared to be blushing.

'Mamma, you are making Henrik and his friend uncomfortable.' Ivar said sternly.

'Now she is a "friend"? A moment ago she was a "colleague"!' Alma's eyes twinkled mischeviously.

'Friend is my word.' Ivar replied, throwing Hanssen an apologetic look.

'What is to be uncomfortable about?' Alma asked stubbornly. She threw Hanssen a quick look over her shoulder and then turned smiling to Serena again. 'Henrik is embarrassed because he likes you,' she told Serena, 'I have known Henrik since he was a little boy and if I was wrong he would be wearing his cross face not blushing. You know his cross face?'

Serena smiled, enjoying the deepening blush rising on Hanssen's cheeks. 'Yes, I know the cross face.' She replied.

Alma nodded knowingly. 'He is not wearing it now. Now he is blushing.'

'Mamma! Stop!' Ivar insisted. 'We must go.'

Alma relented, shaking Serena's hand again and turning to Hanssen. She gripped his arm.

'She is nice Henrik. No one is getting any younger. I would like to see you settled.' She gave him a hug which he returned gently. 'I would like to see your children,' she continued and then threw Serena another look, 'You must hurry or there will be no time left!'

Serena raised her eyebrows wondering if that had been a dig at her age. Ivar and Alma said another goodbye and Hanssen lead them out. When he returned, his blush had subsided but he still looked embarrassed.

'I must apologise Ms Campbell…' he began.

'It's fine. My mother has always been the same.' Serena told him. 'Ever since I divorced she has been on a mission to get me remarried. The one good thing to come from her stroke is that it slowed down her matchmaking attempts.' Then she remembered. 'Although she did try to set me up with her occupational therapist last week.' She grinned and Hanssen smiled back in relief that she was not affronted.

'Is she a relative?' Serena asked.

Hanssen shook his head. 'She was housekeeper for… my parents.' He turned and walked back to the kitchen before the conversation could go any further.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Hanssen and Serena emerged from the _tunnelbana _again. Rather than remaining at the apartment Hanssen had suggested they go out and Serena could see some of the city.

Serena checked her phone again, it had not been working since she arrived in Sweden.

'Any network yet?' Hanssen asked.

'No.' she shook her head. 'Bloody thing. I'm complaining to the network provider as soon as I get home. This is simply unacceptable.'

'You may use my phone to call your daughter if you wish.' He offered.

Serena smiled gratefully. 'Thank you. I'll give her a call this evening. I know what her first question will be – have I bought her anything?' she rolled her eyes.

Henrik smiled. 'This is Gamla Stan. The Old Town.' He told her indicating to their location. 'I thought perhaps we could have a wander around here. It's quite touristy but if you know which streets to avoid it can be peaceful.'

'Whatever you think is best. I'm in your hands!' Serena grinned.

* * *

After walking for a little while they passed the Royal Palace and reached a bridge.

'That is Sweden's Parliament.' Hanssen said nodding towards a building on the other side. They paused and took in the view from the bridge. The sky had begun to darken as the sun went down and cast a golden shadow on the water. The temperature had dropped and Serena shivered and rubbed her hands together. She had realised leaving the apartment that she had forgotten to bring gloves.

Hanssen watched her with a touch of amusement. Observing the rosy glow on her cheeks and the big fluffy hat and scarf. Suddenly he took her hands and rubbed them between his own gloved hands to warm them.

'We really must buy you some gloves.' He said with a smile.

Serena stared at their hands speechlessly. Hanssen paused. He had done that without thinking and he could tell from her expression she was shocked. He dropped her hands and turned stiffly towards the Parliament buildings.

'There are shops down this way. You can get some gloves and buy your daughter something.' He told her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your reviews. I'm so glad you're enjoying it. A slightly shorter chapter this time but hopefully I will get the next one up tomorrow.  
**

* * *

_Allvar och gamman trives gärna samman._

_(Seriousness and pleasure should thrive together.)_

* * *

They walked along the pedestrianized street until they reached a department store called Ahlens. They entered at the cosmetics department and walked through until they reached some escalators. Serena paused and looked around. Hanssen looked rigid and out of place amongst frivolity of the perfumes and makeup.

'You can leave me to it and I'll meet you somewhere when I'm done.' She suggested.

'And risk losing track of each other when you have no phone?' Hanssen raised an eyebrow. 'No, it's fine. I have no other business to attend to.'

'Right.' Serena gave an unenthusiastic smile. Having Henrik Hanssen trailing around after while she shopped was not ideal.

She was tempted to go to the lingerie department and test his embarrassment threshold but decided not to be mean. She was after all, somewhat at his mercy for the next few days.

They found her a pair of gloves first and as she paid for them she thought again about how he had taken her hands in his. For a man who was so aloof and frigid it had been a remarkable act of intimacy. She chose to believe that the shiver his move had elicited in her was simply due to the cold and perhaps surprise at the unexpected move. Henrik Hanssen was certainly a chivalrous man, she had become more and more aware as the day wore on of his small but gallant gestures and she had to admit she enjoyed it. It had been a long time since she had been the object of a man's chivalry and it made her feel ridiculously special.

Hanssen watched as Serena paid for her gloves. He had enjoyed her company today. Serena had a lively curiosity and as they had walked around the Old Town he had explained the history and culture of the area and she had listened and questioned with interest. It had been such a long time since he had enjoyed the company of another like this, particularly that of woman. He was surprised by how much he enjoyed the role of attentive companion and the little excuses to touch her arm or place his hand in the small of her back to guide her. He had not realised how much he had missed this kind of interaction.

As they made their way towards the escalator a man hurried up to Henrik holding out a 100SEK note.

'_Din fru tappade den här.'_

'_Hon är inte ... tack.' _Hassen replied, not bothering to finish correcting the man that Serena was not his wife.

Serena looked at him curiously.

'You dropped this.' He said, handing her the money.

'Oh.' She took it. 'Thanks.' She smiled.

He smiled back and they made their way to the clothing department upstairs. They walked along pausing every now and again so Serena could look at various items she thought Eleanor might like. She asked opinion every now and again just to make conversation and because she quite liked the way his eyebrows would arch into that slightly mocking look of his.

They were paused in a section devoted to Swedish designer Flippa K when a male voice called out.

'_Henrik! __Vad gör du här_?'

They turned and saw a bald headed man and a blonde woman approaching them. Serena didn't notice how Hanssen's face froze.

' _Varför inte du berätta att du var i Stockholm?_' the man continued and reached out to shake Hanssen's hand when he reached them. _'Hej.' _the man added with a curious look when he noticed Serena.

'Nils. Maja.' Hanssen nodded and shook both their hands.

'_Vad gör du här?' _the man repeated.

Serena noticed the woman said nothing but looked Hanssen up and down before turning her curious gaze to Serena.

'I'm here for a few days on business.' Hanssen replied. Reluctantly he introduced Serena. 'This is Ms Campbell, a colleague of mine. Ms Campbell this is Nils and Maja Johansson.'

Nils shook Serena's hand enthusiastically. Maja less so but still polite and smiling.

'It's nice to meet you.' Serena said.

'So...' Nils grinned. 'What kind of business do you do in ladies clothing departments these days Henrik?'

Serena smirked at the look on Hanssen's face.

'You should have told us you were coming.' Maja said.

'It's just a short trip.' Hanssen replied. 'Ms Campbell wants to purchase a gift for her daughter so...' he began to move away. 'It was nice seeing you both.'

All three stared at him in surprise.

'Uh... must you rush off?' Nils asked.

'Ms Campbell...' Hanssen began.

'Is in no rush if you want to have a catch up.' Serena cut him off before he could use her as an excuse.

'Well...' Hanssen tried to think of another excuse.

'How old is your daughter?' Maja asked.

'Fifteen.' Serena replied.

'Then I think I know the perfect shop for you to get her something. A young Swedish designer who is a big hit with that age group.' Maja said.

'That would be great.' Serena replied.

Maja turned to Hanssen. 'Why don't I bring Ms Campbell to that shop and we can meet you and Nils in say half an hour?'

'Good idea!' Nils replied.

Hanssen did not look as though he thought it was a good idea. Serena wondered why he seemed so reluctant to spend time with these people they seemed very pleasant.

'Maja and I were going to a restaurant nearby for dinner. Why don't we all go?' Nils suggested. 'Henrik and I can go and get us a table and you ladies can meet us there.' He noticed the look on Hanssen's face. 'Unless you have other plans. We don't want to bully you!' he smiled.

Hanssen relented. 'No, it's fine. We were going to look for somewhere to eat soon anyway.' He smiled stiffly.

'Right,' Maja said cheeerfully. 'We'll see you there then.'

Maja and Nils began to move on but Serena hung back to whisper to Hanssen.

'You sure about this? You didn't seem very keen to spend time with them.' She asked. 'Who are they?'

'It's fine.' He said. 'They are... old friends. We went to university together.'

'Right.' She gave him a strange look. She really could not figure this man out. Perhaps she could get some clues from Maja.


	6. Chapter 6

**My apologies for the delay in posting the next chapter. I decided I didn't like the way the rest of the story had panned out and decided to rewrite and reformat. Please let me know what you think. I'm hoping this chapter will spark a little intrigue! This chapter takes place near the end of the story but the next two/three chapters will cover what happened in Stockholm. Consider this something of a 'flashforward' I suppose. I hope it's not confusing, let me know if you don't like it.  
**

* * *

_I en god bok står det bästa mellan raderna._

_(In a good book the best is between the lines.)_

* * *

Hanssen and Serena walked through the doors of Holby City to be greeted by the voice of Michael Spence calling out 'Quick everyone, best behaviour! Mom and Dad are home!'

Several people nearby paused, those who knew who he was referring to smiling and those who didn't looking mildly confused but mostly uninterested. Without even glancing at Hanssen, Serena could sense his annoyance. Not that his mood hadn't already been miserable. The flight and journey from the airport had been some of the most uncomfortably awkward hours of Serena's life, and she had once had to get through a 3 hour surgery with a woman she knew to be sleeping with her husband!

Michael grinned boldly and waited, coffee in hand, as Serena made her way towards him. Hanssen stalked off towards the lift without a word to Serena and purposely ignoring Michael. Michael could see Serena rolling her eyes at him which made him grin all the more.

'So, how was the Swede's home town?' he asked.

'Cold.' Serena replied.

Michael raised an eyebrow and watched her carefully. When there was no further comment from Serena he continued.

'You're not going to make me have to force it out of you are you?'

''What are you talking about?' Serena replied, though she knew very well. Despite maintaining a vain hope, and her words to Hanssen that Michael might have forgotten all about it, deep down she had known there was no way Michael would let the matter drop.

'Don't you want to share with me whatever explanation you've made up for why Hanssen answered your phone at 2am?'

'I'm more interested in why you were calling me at 3am!' Serena retorted, stressing the 3am.

Michael shrugged. 'I won't lie. I'd had a drink. I thought it was midnight, turned out to be 2am. Or in your case 3am.' He tone implied he saw nothing wrong with calling a colleague at that time. 'I called expecting to hear a, possibly cantankerous Ms Campbell,' he grinned, 'Instead I got a sleepy Mr Hanssen. Why is that?'

'We got our phones mixed up.' Serena answered simply.

'You don't have the same type of phone. How could you not notice the difference?'

'Mr Hanssen uses a different phone in Sweden. It's the same as mine.'

Michael eyed her suspiciously. 'Sounds plausible.' He said.

Serena shrugged and turned to walk towards the lift.

'But I'm not buying it.' Michael said following her.

Serena suppressed a frustrated sigh. 'Whether you "buy it" or not is irrelevant Michael. That's what happened.' She reached the lift and pressed the button.

'You're telling me that there is nothing going on between you and the Big H?' he asked. The lift opened and they stepped aside to let everyone out, saving Serena from replying. Once they entered the empty lift Michael persisted. 'Ok. There is nothing going on between you two. Hanssen just whisked you off to his hometown for no reason…'

'Hardly "no reason"! We went to finalise an intern exchange with a hospital there.' Serena cut him off.

'Which he couldn't do on his own?' Michael asked.

'We have both been involved in setting this up. We both needed to be there.' Serena replied coldly. She was annoyed at the implied dismissiveness being shown towards her job.

'Ah yes. You've been having a lot of meetings about this programme haven't you?' Michael smirked. Serena didn't respond. 'Early morning meetings… late evening meetings…' Michael watched her carefully.

Serena's expression was blank aside from an increasing look of impatience.

'Lots of phone calls…'

'Yes, Michael, that's what these things usually entail. I realise it's been a while since you've done anything more than lance a few boils and stitch up cuts but real grown up consultants and Clinical Directors of Surgery have meetings and make phone calls to people other than their exes!' Serena finally snapped.

'AAU is about more than lancing boils and stitching cuts!' Michael protested defensively, forgetting for a moment he was the one supposed to be winding her up.

Serena gave him a sceptical look, pleased that she had hit a nerve and rattled him. Michael took a calming breath.

'Come on Rena, I know there's more to all this than simply setting up that exchange programme.'

Serena looked at him irritably. 'Stop calling me that!' she snapped. 'I really don't understand why you seem so convinced that there is something going on between myself and Mr Hanssen. Aside from him answering my phone – which I have explained – what else are you basing this ridiculous theory on? The fact that we do our jobs? Just because you can't work alongside a member of the opposite sex without blurring the lines of professionalism doesn't mean no one else can.'

Michael simply smirked. 'So Hanssen arranging to have a breakfast laid out for a meeting with you last week was normal?'

'That was a mistake made by his PA.' Serena replied, then paused. 'How do you know?' she asked.

Michael ignored the question. 'Oh is that was he said?' he laughed. Maybe all this had been one sided, he thought to himself. 'How often does Hanssen's assistant call you? Email you or send you memos?' he asked.

'What's that got to do with anything?' Serena asked. The lift arrived at Keller and opened.

'Humour me!' Michael said as they stepped out of the lift.

Serena sighed and thought for a minute. 'Hardly ever.' She answered. She couldn't understand why Michael looked so pleased by that answer.

'Exactly.' He said smugly.

'Michael, you're really trying my patience now. Exactly what?'

'Zoe, Hanssen's PA, hardly ever calls you because Hanssen always insists on doing it himself. With most other consultants and staff he delegates phone calls and pages to Zoe. But with you… he always says he'll do it himself.'

Michael couldn't read Serena's expression. Serena still wasn't quite certain what Michael was getting at but she had her suspicions.

'So?' she asked airily.

Michael rolled his eyes.

'And how do you know any of this stuff?' she asked.

'Zoe and I… have become closely acquainted recently.' He smirked.

'Ugh she's half your age!' Serena shook her head.

'Yep!' Michael replied looking chuffed with himself. 'And she's been filling me in on Hanssen's recent… behaviour. Says she hasn't seen him act like this towards anyone since Sahira Shah.'

It was obvious from Michael's tone that he thought that point to be significant. Serena did not know Sahira Shah but she had heard rumours.

'Is that supposed to mean something to me?' she asked, choosing to play dumb.

Michael was starting to tire of this. 'You're still denying that anything's been going on?'

'I'm still waiting for any actual evidence of why you think there is!' Serena replied.

'How was your accommodation in Stockholm?' Michael asked.

'What?' Serena looked confused again, this conversation was ridiculous.

'Two weeks ago Hanssen informed Zoe of the trip. He gave her dates and names to book tickets.' Michael began.

Two weeks ago, Serena wondered, then why did Hanssen only give her four days' notice of it?

'Zoe, being the professional that she is and as she has done in the case of other conference trips, took the initiative of booking two rooms in a hotel for you and Hanssen.' Michael continued.

So a hotel had been booked, Serena thought.

'But when she told him, Hanssen told her to cancel the bookings and said that he would sort out the accommodation. He's never done that before.' Michael stared at her pointedly. 'Do you want to hear Zoe's theory?'

'No, but I'm sure Mr Hanssen would love to.' Serena replied coldly.

Michael paused for a moment realising he had potentially gotten Zoe into a whole heap of trouble. 'You wouldn't drop her in it would you?' he asked.

'You're the one doing that Michael.' Serena said purred dangerously.

'Please, Serena…' Michael begged.

Serena started to walk away towards her office.

'Fine! She thinks he cancelled so he could rebook ONE room.' Michael called after her.

Serena stopped in her tracks and twirled around to glare at him. 'Will you keep your voice down!' she hissed.

Michael sauntered over to her.

'Hanssen and I did NOT share a bedroom!' she whispered.

'Why did he cancel the rooms that were booked then? Where did you stay?'

Serena sighed. 'We stayed in an apartment. It was free of charge and Mr Hanssen thought it a better option that forking out hospital money on a hotel.'

'Who gave him a free apartment?' Michael asked.

'It was his own.' Serena wasn't sure if she should have admitted that.

Michael's eyes widened for a moment. 'Huh. So… he brought you to Sweden with less than a week's notice for a trip he had arranged two weeks before that and had you stay in his apartment?' Michael raised an eyebrow. 'That doesn't sound fishy to you? I mean, there must be some kind of HR rule about bringing your work colleagues home with you… I know I've been lectured about it a few times.'

'I think we know what the concern is in your case!' Serena retorted. 'But once again I remind you that not everyone has your debauched motivations.'

'So nothing happened?' he asked for a final time. He was beginning to believe she genuinely had no idea what he was talking about.

'Nothing happened.' Serena replied as convincingly as she could.

If everything Michael said was true that cast the events which took place in Stockholm in a whole new light…


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for your comments. So glad you liked it, I was a bit worried it might be confusing. Because the last chapter was so long in coming I decided to post the next and not keep you waiting to find out how that meal with Nils and Maja went. Nothing shocking to happen yet but brings us back to the original timeline. I do hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

_Lika barn leka bäst._

_Alike children play the best._

* * *

Serena picked out a top and a belt for Eleanor at the shop Maja had brought her to. On their walk there they had made polite small talk about the weather, the flight and Maja had told her about the designer whose shop they were going to.

Serena paid for the items and followed Maja out of the shop.

'Well, that should get me into Eleanor's good books. For once!' Serena said brightly. Maja smiled. 'Do you have children?' Serena asked.

'A son.' Maja answered. 'Fredrick. He's twenty-six.'

'Ah, I always imagine there must be quite a sense of achievement getting through the teenage years.' Serena joked.

Maja laughed. 'We were lucky, I suppose, Fredrick has always been a sensible boy. An old head on young shoulders I think is the saying?'

'Oh I wish I'd had one of those!' Serena said wistfully. 'What does he do?'

'He graduated medical school last year. Top of his class.' Maja's pride was obvious. 'He interns at Karolinska.'

'Oh! That's where Henrik and I are going tomorrow.' Serena said. 'We've been working on creating an exchange programme for interns with Prof Karl Andersson.'

'Ah.' Maja nodded.

Serena raised an eyebrow at Maja's knowing look.

* * *

They joined Hanssen and Nils at the restaurant. Serena couldn't figure out Hanssen's relationship with these two. When they arrived at the restaurant Hanssen and Nils appeared to be getting on quite well, despite Hanssen's cool behaviour when they first met. Maybe it was a Swedish thing, Serena thought.

'Did you find something for your daughter?' Nils asked.

'Yes.' Serena raised the bag as proof. 'As I told Maja, that should get me into the good books for a while.' Serena took a seat near Hanssen and left the bag on the floor between their chairs. 'Want to see?' she asked him jokily. He simply raised his eyebrows at her. 'Until you guys rescued him, Henrik had to help me shop!' she said to Nils and Maja.

'He didn't look like there was a gun to his head.' Nils joked.

'To be honest I think he secretly enjoyed it!' Serena whispered loudly, throwing Hanssen a teasing look.

'Yes, you're both very amusing.' Hanssen commented dryly.

* * *

The night progressed amiably as they discussed everything from current affairs to telling Serena about Stockholm and every now and again teasing Hanssen. Serena was surprised at what good company Hanssen could be and how relaxed he appeared to be, although she felt that his three glasses of wine had probably helped. For his part Hanssen was not surprised that Serena had charmed both Maja and Nils. Particularly Nils, he noted. He was relieved that they had managed to avoid broaching anything even remotely personal all evening. As he and Nils had waited for the women to arrive, Hanssen had stressed they he wanted no talk of the past and Nils had agreed.

Hanssen watched fondly as Nils examined Serena's phone, after it had come up in conversation that it had not worked since she arrived in Sweden. Nils had been a good friend all those years ago, Hanssen thought. He was a good man.

'Oh my goodness!' Serena exclaimed as she saw the little bars appear on her phone's screen indicating that she had network coverage. 'Thank you. How did you do that?'

'I have no idea.' Nils admitted and they burst into laughter.

Maja was quieter Hanssen noted. She was watching Nils and Serena just as he was, with a fond smile. Hanssen checked the time and Nils noticed him.

'Are you going to say it's time to go home?' Nils asked.

'It is getting a little late.' Hanssen replied. 'We have a meeting tomorrow morning.'

'Oh yes.' Serena said. 'I almost forgot…'

'Almost forgot our reason for being in Stockholm?' Hanssen quipped.

'Nooo!' Serena rolled her eyes. 'It's Maja we have to thank for this whole exchange idea.'

'What?' Hanssen asked.

Maja shook her head. 'Not really. I know Prof Andersson. He mentioned wanting to set up an exchange with a hospital in the UK, I simply suggested he should contact you Henrik. I haven't seen him since and had forgotten all about it. I am glad it appears to have worked out.'

Hanssen nodded almost imperceptibly as he processed this information. He had wondered why Andersson had contacted him out of the blue and the Professor had made no mention of Maja.

'And Maja and Nils' son is an intern at Karolinska. Unfortunately he won't qualify for the programme as it stands but maybe down the line he could pay Holby a visit. Wouldn't that be nice?' Serena said. She wasn't sure, but she suddenly detected a change in the atmosphere.

'Fredrick is away this week with his girlfriend.' Nils said. 'So you won't see him tomorrow.'

Still no one spoke.

'They have gone to Paris.' Nils continued.

'How nice for them.' Serena smiled. 'Young love eh?'

'Yes. Oh to be young again!' Nils said. 'Her name is Maria. Her parents are Italian. She's a nice girl.'

Maja made a slight face.

'Yes she is!' Nils insisted.

'It's a mother's prerogative not to approve.' Serena said with a smile.

'She's highly strung.' Maja said. 'I don't know why they are still together, all they do is fight.'

'All they do is make-up!' Nils said grinning.

'The only good reason to have an argument!' Serena said with a knowing look.

'Exactly! The boy knows what he's doing.' Nils winked. 'Fredrick is almost too sensible sometimes but he has a definite weakness for fiery women.' He glanced sideways at Maja. 'I cannot blame him!'

Hanssen listened but remained impassive during the conversation. Taking advantage of the lull he checked his watch again and moved in his chair.

'It really is time we were going.' He said.

* * *

During the journey back to his apartment Hanssen was quiet and Serena wondered what had brought about the change.

'I enjoyed myself today.' She said as they walked into the apartment.

'I am glad.' Hanssen replied, although she could not tell from his tone whether he meant it or not.

She stood awkwardly in his living room waiting as he locked up.

'Would you like a glass of water, some tea?' he asked when he appeared.

'A glass of water would be good.' She said and he disappeared again to the kitchen.

She thought back over the evening's conversations. There was something about Nils and Maja and Hanssen's relationship with them. Nils had not said what he did for a living but from a few throwaway comments she had guessed he had something to do with pharmaceuticals or medical supplies. She pulled out her phone, glad it was still working and googled 'Nils Johansson'.

Her eyes widened at the results.

'Here you go.' Hanssen returned and offered her a glass of water.

She forced a smile as she accepted it. There was something strange going on.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you are all still enjoying this. We are getting closer to 'what happened'. Thank you to everyone who commented.  
**

* * *

_Lärdom är mer värt än guld._

_(Insight is more valuable than gold.)_

* * *

Serena followed Hanssen towards the main entrance of Karolinska. It was a bright sunny morning in Stockholm but there was still a sharp chill in the air. Serena's mind was still preoccupied by what she had learnt last night. After a quick Google search she had discovered that Nils Johansson was the Chairperson of Biotek. The very same company which had wanted to throw millions of pounds at Holby City hospital this time a year ago. Then all of a sudden Hanssen had come back from his self-imposed exile and the deal with Biotek had evaporated, all around the same time, as she had discovered last night, that Biotek's previous chairperson Anders Lovborg had died.

They both made their way through the main entrance and Hanssen paused to read an information board to discover which floor they should go to.

'You're very quiet this morning.' He mumbled quietly as she came to stand by his side.

'Taking in my surroundings.' Serena replied.

'Sixth floor.' He said and headed briskly towards the lifts.

* * *

Their meeting with Professor Karl Andersson lasted three hours before the Professor had to leave for surgery. It went well and bar any unforeseen changes they had all agreed the exchange programme would go ahead. Professor Andersson assigned his PA to give Hanssen and Serena a tour of the hospital before they left.

After forty-five minutes of being shown around the hospital the professor's PA had to get back to her office and Hanssen and Serena began to make their way out. Before they got in the lift to go to the ground floor, Hanssen's phone rang and he stepped away a little to take the call. Whilst waiting by the lift Serena looked at a nearby noticeboard. She couldn't read any of it but she managed to get the gist of some of the posters from the photos. There was a photo of a group of young doctors, she guessed F1's, holding a large cardboard check for 200,000SEK. Obviously they had done some sort of charity fundraiser. There was an article underneath and a name caught her eyes as it popped up a few times in the article. Fredrick Johansson. Could it be? Serena wondered. It was unlikely there would be two Fredrick Johansson's working in the same hospital. From the number of times he was mentioned in the article, Serena guessed Fredrick had been the one to organise the fundraiser. She looked at the accompanying photo and the names listed. Her first sight of Fredrick Johansson was not as unfamiliar as she expected. The stature, the hair, the coal black eyes; she recognised.

'My god.' Serena said louder than she intended.

'Ms Campbell?' Hanssen had finished his call and heard her gasp as he approached.

'Oh uh… I've just had a sudden insight into what it might be like to be illiterate.' Serena fluffed. 'All this…' she waved her hands. 'Double Dutch to me.'

'Swedish actually.' Hanssen said with a raised eyebrow.

Serena laughed and moved away from the board towards the lift. 'Can we get some lunch? I'm starved.'

'I'm rather peckish myself.' Hanssen said as they entered the lift. He wondered briefly what had really caused Serena's gasped 'my god'. He hadn't been close enough to the board to see anything properly but he didn't believe her explanation for a second.

* * *

After lunch Hanssen showed Serena around more of Stockholm's sights, taking in the Vasa museum and a leisurely stroll from Riddarholmen along the waterfront to Sodarmalm and Hanssen's apartment. By then it was evening, the temperature had dropped significantly again and the sky had turned a cobalt blue with streaks of orange where the sun dipped below the horizon. Serena was surprised by how quickly the time had gone and once again by how much she had enjoyed herself.

As they walked along the waterfront in a relaxed, companionable silence, Serena had begun to mentally piece together the bits of information she had.

It was obvious that Hanssen and Maja had a history. Serena herself was well enough acquainted with the tone of a woman scorned; it became her default one when speaking to her ex-husband, to see that despite Maja's friendliness somewhere deep down there was some resentment towards Hanssen. In turn the way Hanssen so purposefully avoided making eye contact with Maja indicated a sense of guilt.

So, at some point Hanssen had a relationship with Maja and either he dumped her or she had dumped him for some misbehaviour.

Nils didn't appear to hold any resentment towards Hanssen but there was still guardedness and he undoubtedly sensed the tension between his wife and friend. Former friend? So did he know of their past relationship? Was it Nils who had set up the attempted deal between Biotek and Holby or was he the one who pulled the plug on it?

And then there was Fredrick. Serena had no doubt in her mind that boy was Hanssen's son. The resemblance was uncanny. Nils would have to be blind not to have noticed.

Serena sighed, she couldn't figure it out.

Hanssen glanced sideways at Serena. She was lost in thought again and whatever thought it was clearly frustrated her as she sighed deeply. All in all it had been a good day. The deal with Karolinska was going ahead and he had enjoyed the time spent showing Serena the best of Stockholm. He paused and tugged at her elbow to get her attention.

'We'll cross here.' He said, nodding towards a pedestrian crossing. And rather than letting go of her elbow he held it in a firmer grip as he led her across the icy footpath and across the road. He took a quick look at her from the corner of his eye to gauge her reaction but she didn't seem to even notice. Not that it was that significant a gesture, he reminded himself, not for most people.

Tomorrow they would fly back to the UK. He planned to enjoy the night and make the most of their time together before going back to the hustle and politics of Holby.

* * *

After a change of clothes at the apartment they got a taxi to what Hanssen promised was a special restaurant. They walked into a nondescript commercial building and queued behind two other couples for a lift. Clearly the Swedes had a different definition of 'special', Serena thought.

They reached the front of the queue and Hanssen opened the external door of the lift and let Serena step inside first. It was rickety and there was only room for two people.

'Well… this is snug.' Serena commented.

'Not claustrophobic are you Ms Campbell?' Hanssen asked looking down on her.

'Luckily no!' Serena replied. 'But if all this was just to have a reason to be pressed up against me…' Serena gave him a coy look. 'all you had to do was ask.' Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

'If only I'd known, I could have saved all this effort.' Hanssen replied sarcastically.

Serena laughed. The lift reached its destination and Serena followed Hanssen out into a small corridor. She paused to look out the window and realised how high up they were. Hanssen gestured for her to follow him towards the restaurant and spoke to a waiter who checked a list. The interior of the restaurant was far more atmospheric than it's exterior suggested and was busy and full of people. They followed the waiter through the crowds to a quieter section of tables for two by the window. The view of the city lit up below was stunning.

As they took a seat Hanssen said, 'This is Gondolen. It's a very highly rated restaurant. Not least for the view but the food is good too.'

Serena smiled at him. 'I'm guessing the accounts department would have a coronary if they were to see the bill.' She joked.

'Perhaps not quite a coronary but palpitations at the very least.' Hanssen replied seriously but with a twinkle in his eyes. 'Tonight however is my treat.'

He smiled. Serena smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thank you to everyone who has left comments, I am glad you're enjoying it. To those who asked, yes I have been to Stockholm but my knowledge isn't very extensive. We're getting closer to discovering why Hanssen answered Serena's phone in the middle of the night... This chapter was originally longer but I decided with the extra part the chapter ended awkwardly and so I removed the last part and included it in the next chapter. I have a busy week ahead but hopefully will get to update over the next couple of days._**

* * *

_Biet har gadd men också honung._

_(The bee has a sting but honey too.)_

* * *

They chatted easily about the day gone by and a little about the exchange programme. Serena noted there was something different about Hanssen this evening. He was more relaxed than she had seen him before, he openly smiled and laughed.

Reading the menu he tried to teach her the Swedish pronunciation of what she had ordered. He teased her gently when she got it completely wrong, before admitting that he himself had on more than one occasion been accused of speaking Swedish with an English accent. Serena was surprised by this admission. She had never known him to admit to not being perfect at something. If there was one thing Hanssen was not, that was shy about his abilities and accomplishments, even though he could be amusingly self-deprecating when it came to his personal attributes.

She thought about Maja, Nils and Fredrik and debated raising the subject with him but she was reluctant to spoil the harmony that had existed between them all day. Maybe it was best she didn't know. It wasn't really any of her business anyway.

A waiter approached the table.

'_Är du och din fru njuter av din måltid?' _The waiter asked.

'_Ja, tack. __Det är mest utsökta.'_

Hanssen failed to supress a small smile as the waiter walked away.

'What?' Serena asked curiously.

'Nothing.' He shook his head and reached for his wine glass.

'No, tell me.' Serena insisted. 'Did he say something about me?'

Hanssen took a slow sip from his glass and watched Serena for a moment debating whether to explain.

'He… thought you were my wife. It was nothing.' He looked down at his plate. 'It's the third or fourth time since we arrived in Sweden that someone has mistaken you as my wife, that's all. It seems any man and woman seen near each other in Stockholm these days must be married!'

'Oh and I'm sure you've been very quick to deny it!' Serena said.

Hanssen said nothing. He had not corrected the waiter. He had not corrected the man who had returned the money Serena dropped in Ahlens the day before, nor had he corrected the attendant at the Vasa Museum who had made the same mistake. He had told himself it was because it didn't really matter and correcting them was making a bigger deal of it than it was. He didn't tell Serena this.

They continued their meal and Hanssen stole surreptitious looks at Serena when he knew she wasn't looking. Over the past year and a half he had seen different sides to Serena Campbell. Some he didn't particularly like and others which intrigued him. He had thought he had her figured out but the last two days had confirmed he knew next to nothing. All of his information and speculation about her was based on what he knew of her professionally and the brief glimpses he'd had of her personal life during her mother's illness. Obviously, that period of time during which she was coping with her mother's decline and the pressures of taking a complaint against her own colleagues had been a stressful time and could not be considered indicative of a usual state in personal circumstances. But it had prompted him to wonder what she might be like in everyday situations. It was when he found himself wondering what she did in her spare time and what she might be like first thing in the morning, he realised he had a problem.

Over the past few days he had learned some of these things. Although, he thought, being in Stockholm with him could hardly be considered a normal day for her either.

'What are you thinking about?' Serena interrupted his thoughts. She was smiling curiously at him.

'Oh nothing.'

'You were wearing your 'Concentrating Face'.' she imitated him by furrowing her brow slightly and looking serious before quickly breaking into a grin.

'Was I? I didn't realise I had a particular face for concentrating.' He said.

'You do.' Serena replied. 'You have a 'Pretending to Concentrate' face and a real concentrating face.'

Hanssen quirked an eyebrow. Serena raised one eyebrow in return reflecting his look back at him.

'Don't think I don't know when you're pretending to be busy so you don't have to deal with me. I'm surprised your laptop doesn't burst into flames you stare at its screen so hard sometimes.'

Hanssen's lips quirked into a smile. 'It's not about whether people believe that I'm busy or not it's that rarely does anyone have the courage to question me on it. All I have to do is make a slight effort to pretend for the sake of politeness.' He explained.

Serena looked at his wine glass curiously. 'How much have you had to drink?' she asked. 'You must be drunk if you're giving away so many secrets tonight. Admitting to faking your busyness to get rid of people, admitting to not being able to speak Swedish properly…'

'That is _not_ what I said!' he cut her off. 'I said _some _people think I speak it with an English accent.' He corrected her indignantly.

'Which people? Swedish people? People who would know if you were speaking it properly or not?' Serena challenged with a teasing glint in her.

'You are quite maddening Ms Campbell.' he said with an amused smile and a pretend sigh of exasperation.

'Thank you.' She said cockily.

* * *

After their meal Hanssen led Serena out of the restaurant onto the walkway which led from Katarinahissen to show her the view of the city below. Despite the time there were a few other people also on the walkway. Mostly couples Hanssen noted. They walked to the end of the walkway where the old lift shaft provided a little shelter from the sharp breeze. Serena stepped up onto the ledge and looked out over the city through the wire barrier. Hanssen began to explain the history of Katarinahissen and then pointed out the various parts of the city they could see from their vantage. A young couple nearby who had been holding hands and giving each other little kisses appeared to forget their surroundings, losing themselves entirely to their lust as the kisses became more passionate and they pressed up against the walls of the walkway.

Hanssen tried to ignore them, concentrating on telling Serena about the different districts. But the noises coming from the young couple couldn't be ignored and Serena began to giggle, mostly because of Hanssen's expression.

A second, older couple, walking by coughed loudly and grumbled something in Swedish clearly with the intent of being heard by the young lovers. It had the desired effect and the young woman called a halt much to her partner's obvious disappointment. They wandered off sheepishly.

'Poor things, they were doing any harm.' Serena mused quietly watching the young couple walk away. 'I'm surprised he can walk so straight after all that stimulation!' she added, referring to the young man with a bold twinkle in her eyes. She held back a grin at the startled look on Hanssen's face. 'Well which couple would you rather be? The one definitely getting laid tonight or the people so startled at the idea of others showing a little affection there's no hope of them managing it themselves?'

'It was a little more than "showing a little affection" Ms Campbell.' Hanssen said.

'Yes.' Serena sighed. 'Lucky them! Certainly takes sightseeing to a new level.' she glanced sideways at Hanssen again.

'You're trying to provoke me again aren't you?' he asked.

'Provoke you?' Serena asked innocently. 'You didn't answer my question about which couple you'd rather be.' She reminded him.

'I'd have thought it went without saying.' Hanssen replied. He stared straight ahead avoiding her gaze. 'Shall we move on?'

Serena took a last look over the city. 'It's so beautiful.' She said in all seriousness. 'I'm not sure Cunningham would have appreciated it.' She added.

'I wouldn't have brought Cunningham.' Hanssen replied matter-of-factly. He stepped away a little and she watched him for a moment before following.

They were both quiet as they got the lift back down and when they stepped back onto the street Serena used the excuse of a patch of ice on the footpath to take hold of Hanssen's hand gently. His grip became firmer as they walked.

* * *

On their arrival at Hanssen's apartment a thought occurred to Serena.

'Would you have brought Cunningham to stay here?'

'No, probably not.' Hanssen admitted.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thank you to everyone who has left comments and sent pm's. So glad you have enjoyed this story so far. Sorry for the long delay in updating it, I have been really busy with other stuff. This is a long chapter to hopefully make up for the delay._**

* * *

_Inget kalas utan kras._

_(No party without shattering.)_

* * *

Serena sat and watched as Hanssen opened a bottle of wine and poured out two glasses. If anyone had suggested a week ago that she would feel this comfortable in the inscrutable Swede's presence she would have laughed. He was a tough one to figure out, but Serena prided herself on being able to read people and she was almost certain now that she had finally sussed him out.

The serious, cold exterior he portrayed was simply that – an exterior. It didn't run through to the bone, she was certain. He was capable of gentleness, humour, chivalry and, having met Maja she was now certain he was capable of love too. But he was dreadfully unsure of himself when it came to this stuff, almost endearingly so.

She was beginning to think Maja had broken his heart and left him for Nils, or else they'd had an affair and she had refused to leave Nils for Henrik. She suspected he had not had a serious romantic relationship since, which would explain his timidity and nervousness at physical contact. She couldn't figure out whether he knew Fredrik was his son or not. But then as she thought back to dinner the evening before and how Nils seemed to almost purposefully point out that Fredrik was away and that they would not be bumping into him at Karolinska, she realised he probably did. And so Nils must also know. It was a strange situation, that was for sure.

She smiled as she accepted the glass from him and watched him take a seat on the sofa next to her, keeping a respectable distance, she noted. She turned sideways to face him and took a sip of her wine whilst she contemplated her next move. He glanced at her, a little cautiously, and seemed about to say something but took a sip from his glass instead and looked away.

"I've had such a lovely evening." She said gently. "Thank you." She smiled.

"So have I." his lips quirked almost into a smile, he suddenly seemed shy, different to his behaviour at dinner. "Who'd have thought we'd get through a whole evening without argument?" he joked.

'A whole DAY.' She pointed out with a grin and he laughed. 'Do you think we'll manage to keep it up when we get home?'

'Oh I do hope so.' He said almost wistfully.

'We'll just have to make an extra special effort. I feel I owe you now; you've been such a lovely host for the last two days.' Serena said. 'If we ever get sent to Surrey I'll have to make sure to show you the sights!'

Hanssen chuckled. 'I have been to Surrey actually. Grudgingly spent a weekend there once when a colleague invited me to an awful garden party his wife had organised.'

'Ah. You've seen the highlights already then I'm sure.' Serena said with mock seriousness.

'Yes.' Hanssen's eyes twinkled. 'You could always show me the highlights of Holby when we get back.' he suggested almost nervously.

'You live there! You must know as much about the place as I do – probably more.' She exclaimed.

'I must admit that I haven't made much of an effort to acquaint myself with Holby's cultural highlights.' He confessed.

'I'm not sure there are that many to acquaint yourself with!' Serena replied. 'It would probably take all of an afternoon!'

'I'm sure the company would make up for whatever the sights lack.' He said softly and then turned away to take a gulp of his wine.

Serena looked at him in surprise. Was he flirting with her?

'Perhaps we could skip the sights then and just get a nice bottle of Shiraz and do what we're doing now.' She said, watching him carefully.

'Perhaps.'

She noticed him swallowing and he stared at his glass as though it had suddenly become very interesting.

'Tell me, what would your ideal day be like?' she asked lightly.

He shrugged. 'Today would be pretty close I suppose.'

'What would make it perfect?' she asked hoarsely, she wasn't sure why she suddenly felt nervous.

He watched her for a moment and seemed to be debating what answer to give. Eventually he shrugged and turned back to his glass.

'Nothing is perfect.' He asked.

She found herself disappointed with this answer. 'Not in real life, no. But if you suddenly had the power to live one day exactly as you pleased, have everything go the way you wanted it to without any fear of consequences. What would you do?'

'There are always consequences.' He said.

'You're missing the point!' she rolled her eyes. 'Pretend Henrik…'

He glanced at her sharply, suddenly seeming shaken at her use of his Christian name.

'Imagine having the freedom to do whatever you want without worrying about consequences. What would it be?' she pressed on.

'I…' he paused and shook his head. 'No idea.' He said briskly and then glanced at his watch. 'It's late. We have an early flight.'

'Not that early.'

'Well no, but we are working tomorrow.' He stared at his glass sternly.

Serena took the hint. She stood up and left her glass on the table.

'Best get myself to bed then.'

'Goodnight.' He replied stiffly.

Serena headed to her room with a deep sense of disappointment and unsure of why the atmosphere had so suddenly changed.

* * *

Serena's mind was too busy to sleep so she decided to have a shower in the hope that her lavender shower gel might calm her and make her sleepy. She went over their conversation again in her mind but couldn't figure out what had made him stiffen up again. She was certain he had been flirting with her. Perhaps he really was just very out of practice when it came to this stuff.

* * *

After her shower and dressed in the bathrobe that had been left in her ensuite, Serena decided to check if Hanssen had gone to bed. Making her way from her room she noticed the lights were still on and found Hanssen still sitting on the sofa. The floorboards creaked as she approached and he looked up, jumping to his feet when he saw her.

'I thought you were hurrying off to bed.' She said.

He had the grace to look sheepish. 'I got thinking.'

'Oh? May ask what about?' Serena asked with a raised eyebrow as she moved closer to him.

Hanssen leaned against the arm of the sofa so she didn't have to crane her neck as much to talk to him.

'A world without consequences.' He said with a hint of amusement. 'On reflection it could prove quite chaotic.'

'I suppose it depends on what your deepest darkest desires are.' Serena purred.

Hanssen twitched his head slightly and took in Serena's appearance, suddenly realising she was in a dressing gown.

'Did you come up with an answer?' Serena asked, noticing the way he looked her over. She also noted that he had finished the bottle of wine.

'Hmm?'

Serena smiled.

'Oh eh…' Hanssen looked sheepish again. 'You're not giving up on that are you?'

Serena shook her head, her eyes twinkling. Hanssen cleared his throat and looked at the floor for a moment.

'I suppose there are many things I might like to do in such an instance.' He replied.

'Such as?' she tilted her head and took a step closer.

Hanssen breathed deeply. He could smell the scent of lavender from her.

'I might… like to see what's beneath that robe.' He whispered, then looked at the floor again, a blush rising to his cheeks. His heart was beating rapidly.

Serena stepped even closer.

'Well that, you can do.' She said.

She held one end of the belt of her robe and offered it to him. Hanssen looked at her in surprise. He shouldn't, he told himself, they would regret this.

Slowly, he took hold of the belt and tugged gently at it until it was undone and the robe parted slightly revealing a glimpse of skin.

'We shouldn't.' he said aloud as he reached out and touched her collar bone with his fingers. He dragged his hand down and parted the robe some more.

Serena's heart rate quickened and she felt a shiver go through her as his fingers moved over her skin. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his; running her hands through his hair and felt his hands slip inside the robe and around her waist.

They kissed hungrily and pressed against each other.

'Take me to bed Henrik.' Serena whispered huskily.

He paused and she feared he was going to reject her. She took his hand and urged him to follow her, leading him to her bedroom.

* * *

They lay side by side, breathless and unsure. Serena turned her head to look at him in the dim light of the bedside lamp. She never would have imagined he could be so passionate. He had mumbled in Swedish as he climaxed, she was curious as to what he had been saying but too embarrassed to ask. She wondered if he was regretting it already.

Hanssen stared at the ceiling as he tried to contemplate what they had done. He turned and saw Serena looking at him with a look of trepidation. He had never seen her look so unsure.

'Are you alright?' he asked gently.

She nodded. He turned and ran his hand down her arm, kissing her forehead gently. She smiled, her whole body suddenly relaxing.

Hanssen reached out and turned off the light.

* * *

The ringing of the phone woke him up. He was momentarily puzzled to find Serena's arm resting on his chest. He turned and reached for the phone, Serena stirred and rolled away.

As his thumb hovered over the 'accept' he noticed the name of the caller 'Michael Spence'. Oh god, what's happened now, he wondered. 'Hello? Mr Spence? he answered croakily. 'Have you any idea what time it is?'

'Hey… uh…' the voice on the other end paused, sounding confused. 'Mr Hanssen?'

'Who else?' Hanssen snapped. 'What's the matter?'

'Ummm… what?' Michael sounded inebriated.

'I presume you had a reason for calling me?' Hanssen stifled a yawn.

'Umm… I… sorry. I obviously dialled the wrong number. Sorry.' Michael said.

Hanssen sighed. 'Goodnight then Mr Spence.' He hung up.

Serena stirred, vaguely aware that Hanssen was on the phone.

'Wha's matter?' she mumbled sleepily.

'Nothing. Wrong number.' He told her. He smiled as he realised she had dozed off again immediately.

* * *

Serena stretched out her arm, as she awoke, pleasant memories of the night before the first things to enter her mind. The other side of the bed however was cold. She opened her eyes and discovered she was alone and judging by the coolness of the sheets, she had been for some time. She looked around the room. Hanssen's clothes, which had been scattered on the floor last night were now gone.

She sat up. Had she dreamed it?

Dressed in the bathrobe again she made her way to the kitchen and discovered Hanssen dressed in his suit, waistcoat, minus jacket. He was making breakfast.

'Good morning.' She said cheerfully.

He turned in her direction but avoided her gaze. 'Good morning.'

Something wasn't right.

'There's coffee if you want some.' He nodded towards the pot. 'Breakfast will be a few minutes.'

She noticed a newspaper on the table. He had gone out obviously.

'What time did you get up?' she asked.

'Six.' He replied. 'You have time for a shower before this is ready,' he said indicating to the food, 'if you want.'

'What's the matter?' she asked bluntly.

He paused, his back to her at the sink.

'Henrik?'

'Last night.' He said slowly turning around.

Ah, Serena thought, so it was regret.

'Michael Spence called.' He continued.

'What?' Serena vaguely remembered the phone ringing. 'What did he want?'

'He claimed he called the wrong number.' Hanssen replied.

'Ok.' Serena didn't see anything significant about that.

'It was your phone.' Hanssen said.

Serena shrugged.

'I answered your phone.' Hanssen spoke, slowly, deliberately.

It was then that it dawned on Serena what was worrying him.


End file.
